Book Traveler: The Morningstar
by KaribookWorm
Summary: When her memory returns, will she still be the same elleth as before? my "girl falls into ME" story, with a little twist. Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings. Thanks, enjoy!**

* * *

**Prologue**

She peered over the balcony, looking to see if there was anyone watching. She needed fresh air, space to think. Not as if her room in the Healing House was in any way stuffy or uncomfortable, she just needed the peace the outdoors offered her. She glanced around one last time, then, suddenly, vaulted over the railing. She spun in the air, landing lightly on her feet with her back to a large tree. She froze, her dark tunic and leggings blending with the tree to make her virtually invisible –only her shining golden hair showing to mark her position-, even her eyes were closed, as if in concentration, or even pain. Suddenly, quickly, quietly, with ease of long practice, she slipped around the tree and ran into the forest, wincing slightly as her back slid along the trunk.

The man –or rather elf- standing under the balcony raised an eyebrow in surprise and followed the fleeing elleth into the trees, wondering at the glimmerings of pain and the ease she seemed with which to run despite that. She stopped to look up, choosing a tree to climb, and he dodged behind another. She winced slightly in pain as she reached up and pulled herself into the tree, the wounds on her front, back and neck stretching somewhat. The elf again raised an eyebrow, noting the way her shoulders tensed and she hesitated. He, being both a healer and a warrior, knew she was in pain. But still she climbed with an ease and grace that disguised the severity of her wounds. The ellon glanced up at the tree he was standing by, and then back to where the elleth had disappeared into the foliage. He shrugged and reached up, grasping a branch and hoisting himself into the tree. He had less experience at tree climbing than the she-elf, but just as much, if not more, when it came to sneaking and stealth. Millennium as a practical joker and a hunter had made sure of that.

The elleth paused, hearing a slight rustling from where the ellon was climbing, oblivious, lost in thought of the mysterious elleth that seemed to suffer, yet continue as if unharmed. He was brought rudely back to the present when the elleth called out in a surprisingly deep voice, "Who are you, friend or foe? Comrade or enemy? Come, speak. Announce yourself!" The ellon jumped, then opened his mouth to speak. He was interrupted by the sound of hoof beats, growing steadily louder. It sounded as if there were near ten riders approaching at full gallop. The elves glanced at each other before quickly dropping from the trees to stand still and silent, blending into the shadows. The elleth's gleaming hair safely hidden by a hood.

Suddenly, a white burst out of the undergrowth, carrying two riders and being closely pursued by cloaked figures mounted on pitch black steeds. The ellon took an involuntary step back when one of the black steeds reared and threw his rider as the elleth leaped from the trees and vaulted onto his back. She quickly drew his head around so he crossed behind the white horse and stopped, causing a tremendous collision as two more of the pursuing steeds barreled into them. There was a brief moment of jumbled confusion as one of the on-coming steeds and the one ridden by the elleth rolled over each other on the ground. The ellon peered anxiously into the cloud of dust, not daring to step forward into the turmoil of hoofs and bodies, but worried almost beyond reason for the unknown elleth. It was mere seconds before two of the steeds burst from the cloud, the other following slowly, limping on three legs.

The ellon dashed forward as the dust began to clear, revealing the prone body of the elleth. The cloaked figures had disappeared. He dropped to his knees beside the elleth. As he grasped her wrist in an attempt to find a pulse, her eyes fluttered open. He was startled by the color, such an icy blue as to be almost white. She smiled up at him, "Couldn't… couldn't let them – let them get her, c-could I?"

He frowned slightly, "Hush, my Lady. You…" she cut him off,

"Don't…!" she coughed but continued, "Don't call me- name is – is Kari." Her eyes had closed with the effort of her explosive outburst. "Kari…" he whispered, smiling slightly. His smile faded when he saw blood seeping through the collar of her tunic. He quickly and gently pulled it back, wincing when he saw the deep punctures there. They were evidently old and partially healed, but now the thick, protective scabs were cracked and blood was oozing slowly from the wounds. He cursed as he noticed slight traces of blood on her torso as well. Quickly, but gently, he scooped her into his arms and set off at a sprint for the Healing House.

The first sight to meet his eyes as he reached the doors was his sister, tired and worried but unharmed. He would have smiled in relief had Kari not fallen into unconsciousness. "Elrohir!" He looked to the side, seeing one of his tutors and his father's most trusted advisor step into the hall, "What in Valar's name is going on?"

Elrohir glanced down at the elleth in his arms. "It's a long story Glorfindel… We have no time for it now, please, where is my father? She is in dire need."

He was surprised when his sister answered, "He is tending to the Hobbit, Frodo, who was stabbed by a Morgul blade."

Elrohir winced, "Elladan, then?"

Glorfidel nodded, "I shall fetch him." Glorfindel strode down the hall and Elrohir turned back to Arwen . He opened his mouth to speak, but Arwen interrupted. "I am fine, brother. Come, we must care for your friend."

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Waking up to find myself in the Healing House again was not fun. It seemed as if only moments ago I was waking up for the first time. When I was waking fully for the first time, after days of a kind of half-awareness. When I was fleeing to the forest to find some peace of mind. Except that time I was alone. I could sense at least at least two other beings in the room. I carefully opened my eyes, slowly, to adjust to the light. When my vision cleared and I could focus, I noticed two identical faces with identical expressions of concern. I groaned slightly, "No wonder you looked so familiar, you are Elladan's twin." They looked at each other with slight grins. I could now tell there was someone else in the room. Someone I didn't know, and I felt slightly uncomfortable. I immediately tried to sit up and felt a hand on each side of my upper back, supporting me. I winced and sucked in air as one of them accidentally put pressure on one of the claw-marks in my back. Both of them froze. "I am all right," I reassured, " Just please, whichever one of you that is on my left, move your hand up a little." A puzzled frown crossed his face, but he obliged. I smiled, then caught sight of the other being in the room. He was a tall elf, golden haired like me. His expression was unreadable, like most elves, but the way he carried himself was unique. As if he was always on guard. A warrior, always expecting some kind of danger. I raised in eyebrow, "What is it, My Lord, that makes you so wary in this place of peace?"

It was his turn to raise a brow, his bright blue eyes betraying his surprise, "Anything can happen, My Lady. You especially should know this, coming across all of the Nine just beyond the borders of this city."

I grinned, "Very true, My Lord. And please, call me Kari. 'My Lady' makes me feel out of place."

He smiled and bowed slightly, teasing, "Of course, Lady Kari."

I laughed, only to stop, wincing at the pain in my ribs. The twins immediately lowered me back onto the bed and the blonde elf approached quickly, his teasing expression changing to one of concern.

"Are you alright?" Elladan, I thought absently.

"Yes, just a bit sore." I laced my tone with cheerfulness. They didn't buy it.

"No, you are not," Other Twin, wonder what his name is?

I shrugged, then regretted it.

"You were run over by three different horses, according to Elrohir," I glanced at Blonde, so that's Other Twin's name.

I sighed, "Not exactly ran over, more like rolled on. Its not as if I came even close to dyeing."

Blonde looked rather dubious, "Lord Elrond was not sure if you would survive, we almost lost you."

…I decided to ignore that comment.

One of the twins, Elrohir I think, rolled his eyes, "So that makes you, 'just a bit sore' rather than 'in a lot of pain'?"

I almost shrugged again, but thought better of it. I changed the subject, "So, what else did I injure?"

Elrohir and Blonde, -I really needed to learn his name- looked confused, but Elladan scowled, "I do not know why you ran out there when you were already ripped halfway open, but now you have broken ribs and a sprained ankle as well."

I scowled, "I am not 'ripped halfway open' thank you very much! I just have some claw-"

He cut me off, "Just some claw marks! Kari you were out for almost a month last time and ten days this time! Do you have a death wish?!"

I swallowed my retort, "A month?" my voice sounded rather small.

Elladan glared at me as Elrohir and Blonde gave him puzzled looks, "Last time?" I mentally winced.

Elladan rolled his eyes, "Yes Legolas, last time. I do not know what happened to her, but I found her the day you, Elrohir, left for patrol. She did not wake until the day you returned."

He would have continued, but I cut him off, "What, do you expect me to control mountain lions as well?" Now they all looked confused. Legolas -I finally got his name!- was the first to speak, "As well?"

I would have shrugged, but settled for a wry grin, "Horses, my friend. They feel compelled to obey me. At times it is a curse rather than a gift." I closed my eyes, remembering the limping steed, "A curse." I bit the inside of my lip to keep from crying. I didn't realize they were talking to me until a gentle, almost brotherly, hand touched my cheek. Elrohir looked down at me, concerned, "Kari?" I blinked. He sighed, "Kari… Those horses… They were corrupted, changed. You could have done nothing different. I looked away. I knew that, but… There was just something inside me that broke a little bit, every time I thought of that poor horse. I looked up, not meeting Elrohir's gaze as Legolas spoke, "Forgive me, as I am rather curious, what is this 'mountain lion' you speak of?"

I blinked and frowned, "It is a type of large cat. He evidently decided I was invading his territory. I do not know why he left me alive."

"I must say I am most glad he did," I raised a questioning eyebrow at Elladan, "If you had not been alive to delay the Nine, Arwen and Frodo would have perished and the Ring returned to the Dark Lord. The whole of Middle Earth was temporarily saved by your actions."

I blinked in confusion, "…Ring? Dark Lord?... I know not of what you speak. I remember naught of who I am or what I knew before the lion attacked. I acted on instinct that night, with those riders."

Elladan frowned, "You remember nothing of the tales of the rings? Or of the Nazgul? Or of Sauron?" I shook my head. The three ellon shared a glance before Legolas came forward and sat on the edge of the bed, looking like a bird on his perch. Elladan spoke, "We will tell you the tale of the rings, of the Nazgul and of Sauron. It is a long tale for many afternoons. I shall now begin…"

* * *

**Whether this gets updated or not depends on if people read it. So yeah, let me know if you like it please. ~Kari**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings.**

* * *

Chapter 2

It had been a month. I was moved to a guest bedroom and allowed to roam the grounds, with supervision. I sighed, gazing absently out over the valley from my balcony. I jumped slightly as someone knocked, "Enter," I turned and found, to my surprise, Elrond standing in the doorway. He smiled warmly as he entered, sitting on the bed and gesturing for me to join him, I did, curious. He had become like a father to me over the past weeks, and his children as siblings. He seemed to be thinking along the same line as me, "Kari, how would you like it if you were to be a part of my family? My youngest daughter?"

I did not even attempt to hide my beaming smile, "Like? My Lord, I would be delighted and honored!"

His smile widened and he took both my hands in his, "Than welcome, Kari Aran. Welcome into my family! Tonight we shall have a grand feast of celebration!" He rose, releasing my hands, "I shall fetch Arwen, for tonight, my daughter, tonight your beauty will shine like the morning sun!"

I laughed and stood, "You flatter me Ada. Now go, prepare for the feast. I shall fetch Arwen myself."

He drew me into his arms and kissed my forehead, "I shall go my daughter. I shall go." He drew away, eyes twinkling, "You will draw the eye of every ellon tonight." He left to the sound of my laughter, echoing down the hall. Foretelling a night of joy and merriment yet to come.

"How should I do your hair?"

I shrugged, looking at Arwen in the mirror, "I do not know, nor do I care. How about you surprise me."

She grinned, "I like that idea."

I grinned back at her, "I know you will make it beautiful no matter what you do."

She smiled in thanks then patted my shoulder and stepped back, "Take a look." I stood, twirling, enjoying the feather-light feel of my dress. I paused, looking in the mirror, and blinked in surprise. It was definitely me, in the mirror, but I barely recognized myself. Gone was the Elf-maid with the messy braid, the baggy tunic and trousers. Gone was the air of mischief and cat-like awareness. In its place was a tall elleth with waves of beautiful golden hair. Heavily built for an elf, but with a grace that rivals that of even the most graceful elleth. A long, silky maroon dress, slit from the point of the laced corset to show a glittering gold under-layer embroidered with silver. The long, belled sleeves lined with the same, glittering material. The wide, off-shoulder neckline complemented by a delicate gold lace.

I stared in disbelief at my reflection, awed at the change in my appearance, "Arwen… I… I do not know what to say."

She laughed and, taking my shoulders, turned me away from the mirror, "You look stunning, I cannot wait to see Legolas' reaction."

I beamed, "And you as we-… Wait, Legolas?"

"Yes, Legolas," she grinned, "He is falling in love with you, you know, even though he does not know it yet. He will realize tonight." I was shocked, but also relieved, but why? Why in Arda would I be happy? I let out a frustrated 'hmmph'. Arwen laughed, her eyes twinkling knowingly. I glared, or, well, tried to. We were interrupted by a knock, I looked at Arwen questioningly before striding over and pulling open the door. I saw Elrohir and Elladan waiting, wearing identical blue and silver robes to match their twinkling grey eyes and iridescent black hair. I smiled at their astonished expressions, "Well, you two look quite handsome tonight, have you come to fetch Arwen and myself?" Elrohir blinked and Elladan nodded, still unable to find words. I chuckled, "Come, Arwen. It seems our escorts are here."

She giggled, "Indeed," and took Elrohir's arm. I smiled as Elladan offered me his, and rested my hand lightly on his elbow. He grinned at me, "I cannot wait to see how Legolas reacts. The elleth who prefers swords and tunics over dresses and balls, looking like the bright sister of the Evenstar. I cannot help comparing you now to what you looked like last week."

I blushed slightly and rolled my eyes. I had snuck out, and, having gotten to know Legolas better over my time being sick, I had felt less guilty about borrowing his bow. Without permission of course. I will never forget the look on his face when he, Elladan and Elrohir had found me later in the training field. It seems despite seeing me in tunic and leggings and hearing of my knowledge of weapons, he had never really believed it until then. I looked back at Elladan, "That is the only reason you believe Legolas shall react in a way that may be humorous?" I asked because I was curious, I mean, if Arwen believed, _that_, did anyone else? Arwen shot me a knowing look and I glared at her as Elladan answered, "Oh, I do believe his reaction should have been comical any way, though, considering the circumstances…" he winked, "I do believe we shall have even more of a reason to laugh."

I pretended to be puzzled, "The circumstances? Of what 'circumstances' do you speak?" He winked again, but did not answer. I growled slightly in playful annoyance. Ahead of us, Elrohir jumped, "Kari! Do not _do_ that! 'Tis unladylike!"

I snorted dismissively, "And when, dear brother, have I ever cared about being ladylike? He shrugged and gestured with his free hand, looking for words. He never found any, for there, just before us, were the doors to the hall. Tall, a deep red-brown carved carefully to represent a great tree. I shuddered slightly with nerves and anticipation, feeling like an elfling as I glanced at Elladan, wide-eyed with excitement. He chuckled than turned towards the door, stepping forward until we were level with Arwen and Elrohir. My gaze was fixed on the door as it silently swung open.

When we stepped into the hall, we were greeted with stunned silence. It was all I could do to keep my mouth closed and my head up as I took in all the elves lining the path to the raised dias with the table for Elrond's family and visiting royalty. And then there, at the table. Elrond, with deep blue robes embroidered with silver. And, standing next to him, with an expression of awe, was Legolas. His long, silvery-blonde hair pulled back in the braids of a Prince. Dressed in tunic and leggings, though he made their leaf-green tone seem more regal, even, than Elrond's robes. I blushed slightly when I felt his gaze on me, but refused to look away when his eyes met mine. I was entranced, and that is putting it mildly. I no longer saw anyone else, nor did I feel Elladan guiding me to the dias. I was lost, trapped in the deep blue-green pools of his eyes. Elladan brought me back abruptly by tugging my arm, I blushed bright red and glanced at my feet.

I heard the smile in Lord Elrond's voice as he turned to address the crowd, "Greetings, my friends, and welcome to The House of Elrond Half-Elven. We gather here tonight to celebrate the coming of Kari Aran, The Morningstar, into my family." It took all my self-control not to duck my head with embarrassment when I felt the eyes of nearly everyone in the room scrutinizing me. Beginning to regain a few memories about myself has some downsides…

Elledan led me forward towards the empty chair to the left of Legolas, and to the right of Arwen, who was at Lord Elrond's left. Legolas followed quickly and pulled my chair out for me to sit. I smiled a thank you, pointedly ignoring Elladan's chuckling. Legolas blushed and seated himself next to me. We sat in silence for a few moments, as the food was brought out. Legolas was the first to break the silence, "You look quite stunning this evening, if I may be so bold to say so."

I grinned, "Thank you. Why so formal though? You should know by now that I despise formalities Legolas."

He looked rather worried, "Forgive me, I did not mean to displease you."

I sighed and rolled my eyes, " 'Las, I was _joking_."

Now he looked embarrassed… What was with him tonight? It was as if we had to get to know each other all over again, not something I wanted to go through. I turned to him curiously, having noticed that the hall was not occupied only by elves, but also Men, Dwarves, and Hobbits, "Why all the guests? Is it about what young Frodo carries?"

He looked out into the hall, his eyes far away, "Yes. They gather for the Council to decide it's fate."

I took the opportunity to study him. He was truly handsome, his long silver-blonde hair pulled back by small braids along the sides of his head. He was tall and willowy, with a deceptive ethereal look. Strong, but not obviously so, like a human would be. I continued to take in his appearance, his captivating blue-green eyes, the defined shape of his jaw and cheek bones. Then he suddenly looked over at me, and caught me staring. I blushed bright red and glanced down at my plate. I looked back up at him when I felt him touch my arm. He looked at me seriously, "No matter what is decided at the Coucil, please promise me you shan't do anything rash! I… I worry for you. I care for you deeply and do not wish for you to be hurt." He looked down and took my hand, then looked back up at me, "May I have this dance, My Lady?" His voice was barely above a whisper, his eyes soft and warm.

I smiled up at him, "I would be delighted to, My Lord."

He grinned and rose from his seat, still holding my hand and gently pulling me along with him. It was the first song, and we were the first to occupy the dance floor. It was like nothing I had ever experienced before. Neither fast, nor slow, the music swept us along, me just letting myself go and following Legolas because I had never danced that way before. When the song drew to a close we stopped, and I rested my head on his shoulder. We stood there for a moment, letting the last strains of the music wash over us before he wrapped an arm around my waist and murmured in my ear, "Shall we take a walk in the gardens?"

I merely nodded, letting the Elf Prince that had so quickly captured my heart lead me from the hall, not even noticing the smiles that followed us.

There were many who believed it a good omen for the times to come, the Last Homely House and the great kingdom of Mirkwood joined by an alliance of love. The Morningstar and the Prince, two of the best warriors of the Eldar joined as soulmates. Lord Elrond watched the glowing couple as they exited the hall, a proud smile gracing his features. Little did they know, but their love for one another was already a beacon of hope for all of the Eldar race. "You have chosen well, Aran," the Lady of the Wood murmured, gazing into her mirror, "you will find your memories and your home here 'ere your journey is over."

* * *

We paused on a bridge overlooking the valley, Legolas still had one arm around my waist. I gazed up at the stars, leaning my head on his shoulder. I spoke softly, "The stars here are so beautiful, yet so different. It is strange, the more I remember about my past, the more it seems some vital piece of information is missing. And though this entire world is like nothing I can remember, I feel that I belong here. In Arda. With you," I murmured the last words so quietly I thought he had not heard me, but I soon realized he had, for the arm that was not around my waist came to rest around my shoulders, his hand tilting my head so that our eyes met.

"With me?" he breathed his face so close that I could feel his breath on my cheeks. I nodded in response, not trusting myself to speak when overcome by the emotions running through me. I clung to his tunic, my eyelids fluttering closed as he began to lean forward, his hand cupping the back of my head. When our lips met, it was like nothing I had ever felt. It was as if something was warming me from the inside, and sparks seemed to swirls behind my eyelids. I was blown away by the love I felt between us, I could feel my soul reaching for his, and, for just a moment, they touched. It was euphoric, the joy and warmth that filled me in that fraction of a second left me breathless and weak in the knees when we parted. I gazed up at him in wonder.

"Yes, melleth nin, with you."

* * *

**melleth nin= my love**

**Ada= Dad, Daddy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or Ranger's Apprentice**

* * *

Chapter 3

I adjusted my tunic with a frown, Ada had said I could wear a tunic and leggings, but only if I wore the ones Arwen helped design. Which meant said tunic was tight fitting and, as she put it, "flattering". I growled in frustration as the chambermaid, Narressa, tightened the leather laced front. The design was handy because it helped with protection while using my bow, but it was still highly annoying. Narressa stepped back, frowning thoughtfully at me, "It would look even better if you smiled."

I scowled, "Thank you, but I do not care. When have I ever cared about my appearance?"

"At the feast," she grinned slyly.

I blushed and looked away, "That was different," my muttered excuse sounded insufficient, even to me.

"Whatever you say," she was still grinning.

I just huffed and turned away, grabbing my cloak off the bed. At least I got to wear a cloak, no one even had to know I was there unless I spoke. I swung the cloak around my shoulders, fastening the gold and mithril sun shaped clasp and pulling the hood up to hide my face. I turned back to Narressa, "Well?"

She smiled, "Who is this strange Lord that graces our halls?"

I grinned then lowered my voice, trying to sound male, "You flatter me, My Lady." She blinked in surprise, momentarily speechless. "Surely I am not that good at mimicking our dear Lord Glorfindel," I teased. I knew Narressa had eyes for him, and that the feeling was mutual, but it hadn't gone beyond tentative courting.

She blushed bright red, and would have said something if she wasn't interrupted by a knock on the door. I threw her a wink, and then called out in my "male voice", as I had dubbed it, "Enter." Then broke down in gales of laughter when I saw Legolas enter the room, looking utterly confused. He looked at me in surprise, "That was you melleth?"

I smiled innocently, "What was?" I grinned at the shock on his face when he realized it was indeed me that sounded male. "Do you think any of them will know their Morningstar is attending the Council?"

He shook his head in wonderment, "Nay, I do believe they shall think I have kept a lieutenant hidden somewhere, and only now brought him forth."

I smiled in satisfaction; no one would be gawking at me or claiming an elleth had no right to attend the Council. Unless I revealed myself that is. I gestured to the door, "Well, shall we?"

Legolas moved towards the door, holding it open for me, "After you, _Lord Karessel_" he teased.

"Lord_ Karessel? _You could not think of anything better?" I asked indignantly.

He shrugged, "I did not have time to."

I rolled my eyes in exasperation, "It will have to do," I smiled mischieviously, "Will you actually introduce me as such?"

It was his turn to roll his eyes, "Only if asked who you are, I do not wish to be guilty of deceiving the Council."

We walked in silence the rest of the way, thinking of the Council, and of Frodo and the Ring. I admit I was curious, What kind of Dark object like the Ring be like, that it was so powerful it could bring even the mightiest of men and elves under its power? I frowned thoughtfully, reaching up to make sure my hood hadn't slipped before I entered the Council, taking my place next to Legolas, rather than Ada, to not give myself away. I got a few strange and curious looks, especially from the Hobbits that I noticed were hidden in some bushes and behind I pillar. I smiled softly to myself, they, like me, were not going to let their friend stand alone during something so huge. Whether he knew it or not, he had three friends and a warrior maiden there to support him, whatever happened.

I turned my head to look at the rest of the Council. There was a large, red-brown haired warrior from Gondor. The Steward's son, Legolas had said. There were also two dwarves, one older, with a graying beard, Gloin, Lord Under the Mountain. And his son, Gimli of the fiery red hair and meticulously braided beard. Continuing around the circle, past the Mirkwood elves and myself, was Gandalf the Grey. Or Mithrandir to the elves. A Maia, one of the greatest of his order. Then young Frodo. The Ring-Bearer looked pale and nervous as he gazed around at all the 'Big Folk'. Then, behind a small pedestal, was Ada, flanked by his advisor, Lord Erestor, and the Captain of his Guard, Lord Glorfindel. Balrog Slayer, Lord of the House of the Golden Flower, the one died, but was granted new life by the Valar. Beyond them was Aragorn, the only other adopted child of Elrond. Also the Heir of Isildur and the throne of Gondor, he was Arwen's lover.

Finishing my scan of the Council, I turned to Ada as he began to speak, "Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom. "

I was having trouble paying attention to what everyone was saying, there was something nagging at the back of my mind. It was like déjà vu, I could almost predict what each person would say, word for word. It was to the point where I was no longer paying any attention, I did not know what was happening. Until Gandalf stood, speaking in the Black Speech of Mordor. It was like a fire in my head, the words actually hurt as he was saying them.

"Ash nazg durbatulûk,

Ash nazg gimbatul,

Ash nazg thrakatulûk

Agh burzum-ishi krimpatul."

There was a burst of agony in my head and I cried out, I think I might even have fallen from my chair, I do not know, because right then I fainted. I could feel the black waves of unconsciousness crash in from the edges of my vision until there was nothing.

* * *

Sitting in the car for four hours staring at the computer is not fun. Let me just get that fact out there. Sitting in the car for four hours with someone you don't know, nor like, very much while staring at the computer is _really_ not fun. Well, let me back up a little.

This morning was completely normal, until I went upstairs to get Mom to take me to my friend's house so we could hang and then catch a movie later. To start off the weirdness, Mom and Dad are always up by 8 o'clock, and it was nearly 10 and there was no sign of them. Strange. So I decided to check their room, see what was up, maybe get a little cuddle out of the deal –I know, I know. 15 year old girls don't cuddle with their parents. Well suck it up, 'cause I do- but when I knocked there was no answer. And my parents are _extremely_ light sleepers. Strange #2. So I opened the door, what else was there to do? Oh how I wish I hadn't opened that stupid door, because there, on the bed, were my parents. But they weren't moving. Like _at all_. Not even _breathing._ Strange #3, right?

Well, turns out they're dead. So is my twin brother. All poisoned. I admit I had a meltdown of epic proportions while waiting for the police to arrive. Such as screaming and sobbing and beating my bed. You know, that kind of touchy feely stuff I'm no good at talking about. It's my shield now. Emotionless Rock Nick. I think I'm still in shock.

"Nicholette, dear. We're almost there. Won't you…"

The sickly sweet sound of my social worker lady trailed off as she gaped at something in front of us, "What?" I asked tiredly.

"Oh dear," was the only answer I received.

I decided maybe I should look up, who knows, maybe she was serious for once. I didn't even get a chance. There was a sudden, earsplitting screech of metal on metal and a sickening lurch as we jerked backwards. Then a loud crunch and pain exploded in my legs, then my torso. I could hear screaming, I didn't know if it was me or the lady. Or both of us. My vision blacked and everything went numb. It was like floating in a black pool. If you were numb and could breath under water that is.

I was startled out of my musing when I voice spoke in my head, "We have been waiting for you, Traveler."

Now, I know what you're thinking. And I was thinking the same thing, Voices in my head? Was I going crazy? Mr. Voice decided to enlighten me, "Nicholette, you have been chosen to be the Traveler. You will travel to the different worlds, helping and overseeing until you find a world in which you belong."

I was ultimately confused. I mean, Whaaat? Different _worlds? _And what was so special about _me? _ I'm just an orphan from a little Podunk town out in the middle-of-nowhere California. Apparently Mr. Voice didn't think so.

"You _are _special, you do not know it yet, but your strengths make you a fabulous and selfless leader _or _follower. Which is special in and of itself. Not many can lead _and_ follow. But I digress. You will Travel to the different worlds, helping and learning as you go. You will start in the land of Araluen, find the Ranger Halt, he is expecting you."

The Voice started to fade away, but I was even more confused than when he –or was it she?- began, though I had a feeling that no matter what I said or did, Mr. Voice was not going to enlighten me farther. I sighed in exasperation, if that's possible when you're not even really a body. Feeling was starting to come back, but it was not pleasant. I ached _all over._ It felt like I had been rammed with a bus, which is not far off the mark I guess…

"Look! Halt! She's waking up!"

I groaned at the load noise, trying to move, but finding it much too painful. I opened my eyes instead. What greeted me was the blurry image of a face. When my vision cleared I could make out brown eyes, brown hair, a fairly unremarkable boy that was probably about my age. He was short enough to be several years younger, but there was something that just screamed that he was older than he looked.

"Halt! Come _on! _She's awake!"

I was seriously getting tired of this guy yelling, I had a horrid headache.

"Will, I'm sure she'd much prefer it if you didn't shout."

Finally, someone with at least som- wait, did he say _Halt? _As in _the_ Halt? The one that was expecting me? Well, why not find out? "Halt?" I winced at the sound of my own voice, it was scratchy and really low, like some kind of big buff guy that smoked cigarettes.

"Yes. I assume you're the Traveler." It was a statement, rather than a question. He sounded like a man well-versed in the outdoors. Kind of rough, kind at heart, and the toughest guy out there. He also sounded like someone who was a lot smarter than they looked. My theory was proved correct when he stepped into view, scrutinizing me closely. I tried to shrug, which failed when pain flared up my left arm. I ignored it pointedly while answering, "I guess. That's what he said."

Halt nodded, looking thoughtful or a moment as the boy, -Will, I think- watched with a curious expression. I frowned and looked down at myself. My left arm was in a splint of some sort, and there were bandages on my legs, as far as I could tell, that was the only noteworthy damage.

"Can you stand?"

Halt's abrupt question caught me slightly off guard, but I just steeled my expression and slowly sat up. It took immense effort not to groan as all the bruised and stiff muscles stretched out, but I refused to show weakness in front of this man. I stood slowly as they watched, Will looking concerned and Halt unreadable, which I guessed was usual. When I finally reached my feet and steadied myself, Halt nodded, "Come on then, we need to go see the Baron. What's your name?"

I thought for a moment, If I no one knew me here, why still go by the name I had back in my world? I wanted a new life, so a new name seemed appropriate. I smiled kind of bitterly, though it was slightly hopeful too. I thought back on everything, running names through my head. Then landed on a perfect one. Why not share the nickname of my favorite pet and friend? I grinned.

"Kari. Just call me Kari."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Halt didn't comment on my choice of name, but raised his eyebrow as if to say, 'Really? You think I won't notice that's made up?' but I didn't care. I got the impression he was a man of few words, unlike Will, who was polite, friendly, and rather talkative. He was quite curious, as I found as soon as we reached the porch.

"Why are you called the Traveler? How do you know Halt?" he asked eagerly, it was kind of hard to stick with my estimation of his age, but there was still something there that no one younger would have.

I had to think about how to answer him, seeing as I really didn't know much more than he did,"Well, I'm not really sure about the whole "Traveler" thing. The person that told me I was the Traveler also told me to find Halt, said he would be expecting me. Turns out I didn't have to worry," I noticed that we were headed towards the back of the cabin, rather than up the trail that I guessed led to town and turned to Will, "Why are we going back here?"

He looked at me amusedly, "Why, to get the horses, of course. Though I suppose I'll have to walk, there's only Tug and Abelard."

I frowned, "No, I'll walk. They're your horses after all."

Will opened his mouth to argue, but Halt cut him off, "No one will be walking. It seems we have a guest." I was surprised, but hopeful. It was impossible, but then again my coming was 'impossible' as well, so why not? I limped forward to peer anxiously into the barn, and promptly started crying. There, standing in the last stall, his head out to greet me was Lennie. I ran to him as fast as I could, grabbing hold of his neck and sobbing into his mane. I couldn't help myself. Seeing him there was just kind of the last clinch, it brought it all home in my head. Mom and Dad dead. My brother dead. Me in this strange world, totally clueless and alone. Just Lennie and I, slogging our way through life in this strange place. I clung to him long after I stopped crying, the occasional lone tear sliding down my face. I felt a hand come to rest on my shoulder; I knew it was Halt, though he didn't say a word. There was just something about him, something strong and almost fatherly.

I turned back to them, roughly rubbing at my face to get rid of the last traces of tears on my cheeks. I took a deep breath, clearing my head before looking up at them, "Sorry about that," I didn't offer an explanation, I wasn't sure how they would react if I told them the truth of where I came from, how I arrived in this world, or why it was such a shock to see my horse here. Halt just gave me a shrewd look over the back of his already saddled horse, while Will looked away slightly awkwardly, as if he was embarrassed to have seen me break down like that. I shrugged and opened the stall door, noticing Lennie had on all his tack already, though it was a new saddle, which looked infinitely more comfortable then my old cutting saddle. I grabbed his bridle and led him out of his stall, mentally wincing at the thought of riding in my current condition.

I led him over to the yard where Will and Halt were waiting, mounted and ready to go. I turned away from them, tugging on Lennie's girth to make sure the saddle wouldn't slip before I began the painful process of trying to get on him with injured legs and I broken arm. I set my expression and grabbed the cantle with my right hand, balancing myself so I could get my left foot in the stirrup and pull myself up, switching my grip to the horn so I could swing my leg over the back and slip my foot into the stirrup. I just sat there for a moment, hunched slightly forward and breathing slowly so as not to cry at the fiery pain lancing up both legs. I steadied myself, turning Lennie to face Will and Halt, signifying I was ready to go.

Redmont Castle was certainly I breathtaking sight in the late-afternoon sunlight, it's rose colored walls taking on a dusky hue that was enchanting and also intimidating. I glanced at Will, who had ridden beside me in –surprisingly- silence as we followed Halt up from their cabin. I looked back at the castle, taking in the three soaring towers and the thick walls topped by sturdy battlements. My scrutiny of the castle was interrupted when we reached the open gates and were greeted by the guards.

"Good evening Ranger, evening Will," one of them acknowledged as we passed. I was puzzled, Ranger? Was that a title or rank of some sort? And he must be of fairly high rank to be allowed into the walls without even being questioned as to what our business was. Then a stable hand came to take our horses, and I became even more confused, who really _was_ this man the voice had sent me to?

I dismounted as carefully and slowly as I could with only one functional arm to slow my descent, but still ended up hitting the ground with a painful jolt that made me fall to my knees. I gritted my teeth and used my saddle to pull myself upright before anyone could offer a hand to help me. I rubbed Lennie's head in reassurance, than nodded to the stable hand in thanks as he took Lennie's bridle. The expressions on Halt and Will's faces made me frown slightly in determination and gesture slightly impatiently, "Well, lead the way."

Halt raised an eyebrow but turned towards the center keep, walking at a brisk pace, which I believed, was on purpose so he could prove to me that I was indeed in no condition to be walking on my own. I cursed him soundly under my breath, feeling a slight twinge of guilt as I passed Will, ignoring the hand that was stretched out to help me. I continued with my cursing until we reached a broad staircase that wound up the inside of the keep. Halt was waiting three steps up, watching me expressionlessly as I regarded the inconveniently placed, and railing-less steps that were blocking my way. I groaned inwardly, but approached the steps with I carefully composed expression. I almost fell when I tried to push up on the foot I had carefully placed on the first stair, but Will caught my shoulder and steadied me. I looked down, blushing in shame as I fought to hold back tears of frustration and humiliation. I nearly jerked away when Halt placed his hand on my other shoulder, surprised because I hadn't heard him coming back down the stairs.

"It's not something to be ashamed of when you need help because you are injured."

I just shrugged. Deep inside I knew that, but my whole life I was expected to stay strong no matter what, and was humiliated by others when I was weak, so I had developed the automatic defense of never, ever, showing any kind of weakness to anyone, _especially_ a stranger. It was humiliating to think I had been such a fool in the first place and refused help, rather than the needing help being what made me so ashamed. So I just nodded, expecting Will to offer a hand to lean on, but nearly screeched in surprise when Halt picked me up and proceeded to carry me up the stairs. I glared up at him in reproach, only to find him fighting a small grin. I groaned in exasperation, resigned to the utter humiliation of being _carried _into the Baron's office. Then I heard Will chuckling and it was his turn to receive a glare, which quickly dissolved into laughter that had tears running down my cheeks because of my newly discovered bruised ribs.

Will's look of concern when I choked on my laughter and clutched at my ribs was enough to make my defenses to kick in again. I swear Halt almost dropped me with exasperation when my expression turned stony again and I turned my head into his shoulder to hide my face.

"Kari?" Will sounded rather hesitant, and I immediately felt bad, but I didn't turn to face him.

"I'm fine," I sounded sullen, even to myself.

I buried my head in Halt's shoulder to muffle a cry of pain when he poked me sharply in the ribs, "Actually, I do believe you are _not_ fine. You have bruised, if not broken, ribs."

I didn't answer, and was saved from having to when we reached the heavy oak doors which I assumed led to the Baron's office. Will slipped in front of us and knocked, opening the doors in response to something he must of heard from within the office. I refused to look up when we entered the room, suddenly shy in front of the man whom I knew had the power to decide what they would do with me.

"What have we here, Halt?" he sounded kind…

"The Traveler."

* * *

**sorry it's so short**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: not mine except Kari

* * *

Chapter 5

I did _not_ like the rather ominous sound of that statement, or the look of surprise, and was that _awe? _The Baron now looked at me with. What I said next may not have been the smartest thing, but hey, I don't like not knowing about stuff that includes me.

"What is the big deal about this _Traveler_ business? What does it mean? What am I _not getting_ about what those, _beings_, told me? They just said, 'Okay, you're the Traveler person and you're going to another world! Oh, yeah, we know you just died, but that doesn't matter, you'll just be a _freaking cripple _when you wake up in this new world. Good luck! Oh, you don't know anything about this world? But what's the fun in just telling you? Tata now!' It's just so, so… Arhg!"

Halt looked expressionless, as always, but the Baron and Will both looked at me in a rather shocked fashion, "See, you are not fine. You died of these wounds once, you could again."

I almost screamed in exasperation when Halt said that, but before I could say anything, the Baron spoke up, "We are currently in Castle Redmont of Redmont Feif in the land of Araleun. Does that somewhat satisfy your curiosity?"

"Sure, thank you, at least I know the name of where I am now. Do you have a map?" I hope that didn't sound ungrateful…

The Baron, -I _still_ didn't know his name- rummaged around in his desk for a moment as Halt set me in a chair in front of the desk and stepped back to rest a hand on Will's shoulder. My eyebrows went up slightly when the Baron produced a rather large scroll and swept the papers on his desk into a drawer in order to spread the map open so we could see it. "Thank you Baron. Is this the entire world?"

"Yes, or at least as much of it as we know of."

Well that was reassuring… not. What did he mean 'as much of it as we know of'? Was it like the old times when everyone thought Earth was flat and the Americas didn't exist? I sighed and decided to just check out the map. It didn't really matter that much anyway.

One look at that map and I was hooked. It showed each country with astonishing detail, the capitals and larger cities marked in black ink with ornate penmanship. I ran my fingers lightly from the top at a country called "Skandia" that reminded me of the state of Alaska, down to the bottom at a country named "Nihon Ja" that reminded me of Japan. There was even an Arabia, deserts and all, called "Arridi". I smiled as I traced "Gallica", images of Paris floating in my mind caused by the French feel of the country. I didn't realize how distracted I'd become until Halt placed a hand on my shoulder. I turned to him with a wistful smile, "Your world has many similarities to my own. It is as if the countries changed their names and shuffled around, but still stayed as they were. Araleun is like my own country, divided into fifty, the central country of the world. I believe I will like it here, the way of life is like that of the Middle Ages of Earth, which I always longed for and thought would be a better place for a person such as myself. What other modern day girl on Earth practices swordplay as if for battle, rather than sport? Who prefers the old fashioned long bow over the easier to use rifle? Yes, I am glad I came here. I had nothing left to live for in my old world."

I turned back to the map, finding Redmont and tracing it lightly with my good hand. I stared blankly at it for a while, wistfully thinking of the cousins I left behind. My Mother, Father, and twin may be dead. I may feel like there's nothing left to live for, but I still miss my cousins. And my poor Grandma, I freaking _died _in her _front yard_ for goodness sakes. I hope the grief and guilt didn't kill her. She was already really sick since Grandpa died, and we were the grandkids she was closest to. My thoughts again turned to cousins. I only had one my age, and she wasn't even the one I was closest to, but my Godmother's son was. He was different from the rest, more like his mother. Kinder, I guess you could say, more understanding.

I sighed again, closing my eyes briefly, "I may not have felt I had something to live for there, but there are a few that I shall miss dearly, and others who will grieve at my departing," I took a deep breath before standing as tall and strong as my injuries would allow, "But it does not do to dwell on such things. I am here now, chosen to be the Traveler. I wish to offer my services to this world in whatever way it may be that you need them, though I may also require some training, I am by no means a master of any craft."

It felt like eternity before Halt spoke, "You shall train beside Will as a Ranger."

I nodded to him in gratitude before turning to see what the Baron had to say. He looked a bit concerned, and was eyeing me the way a father might eye a hurt child, "You are injured, and more severely, I believe, then you would care to admit," he rose from his desk and approached the door, pulling it open slightly to address the guard, "Fetch the healer," he turned back to the us, closing the door as he took a step forward, carefully regarding me. He seemed to gain a kind of sad look before he shook his head slowly, "You are aged beyond your years, Traveler, and I see much pain hidden behind the determination and wisdom in your eyes. You are young to be an Apprentice, and the path of a Ranger has never before been undertaken by a Lady. But if any Lady could become a Ranger, then it would be you. There is a strength in you that very few posses. I find myself awed and puzzled to find myself now in the company of three such beings. So different, yet sharing that same rare quality. I am proud to think that a dear friend of mine has chosen two such fine young people to share his knowledge with."

There was a kind of awkward silence when he finished, Will and I not knowing what to think about this revelation –if you could even call it that- and Halt waiting to see what our responses would be. Will was the first to recover, "I thank you Sir, though I do believe your faith in me might be misplaced. I am nothing more than any other Apprentice, in fact, nothing more than any other boy of my age," he was blushing in embarrassment, seeming to remember some unpleasant incident.

The Baron shook his head,"Halt does not choose Apprentices who do not posses this strength, rather he looks for it and chooses only those who posses it quite obviously."

I just nodded, regarding Halt thoughtfully. He was a man that at first glance of the unobservant eye seemed to be just as he appeared, small, grim, and unfriendly. But if you looked closer you could see that he had a kind heart and a strong, caring soul. Though he was a man never to cross, for he has the easy, yet not arrogant, confidence that comes with being a master of some kind of weaponry. I nodded again; I would trust this man, this complete and utter _stranger_, to guide me through this world.

* * *

Legolas was deeply concerned for Kari when he heard her cry, and nearly gave away who she was right then and there when he turned, only to find she had collapsed and was on the floor in front of her chair. He was immediately at her side, lifting her gently into a sitting position, "My friend, are you alright?" when he received no answer he took her wrist and felt for a pulse, relieved to find it strong and steady. He looked up at Lord Elrond in bewilderment, about to say something. He was interrupted however, when Kari came to with a gasp, lurching forward before leaning back on her chair with a groan, "Mithrandir," Legolas almost let out a sigh of relief when she remembered to lower her voice, "You have caused a fire to light within my very skull."

Lord Elrond frowned and turned to Gandalf, "Never before has anyone uttered words of that tongue here in Imladris!"*

Gandalf shook his head, "Forgive me for causing such pain, my friend," he turned to Elrond, "Though I do not ask your pardon Master Elrond for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West"*

I nodded slightly to Gandalf, though I still did not trust myself to speak or stand up so that I may again sit in my chair. The 'fire in my skull' faded somewhat, but my head still throbbed and hurt terribly. I guess that was due to such a powerful memory returning, I would have to tell Legolas and Elrond's family after the council. I glanced up at Legolas as I thought of him, I could only have been out for a moment, but when I awoke he had already gathered me into his arms. I smiled slightly when he glanced down at me, before he was distracted by something the Steward's Son had said. He leapt indignantly to his feet, "This is no mere Ranger. He is Aragorn son of Arathorn You owe him your allegiance!"

The Gondorion looked between them in disbelief, "This… is Isildor's heir?"

"And heir to the throne of Gondor."

He looked spitefully at Legolas, but didn't seem able to come up with something to say, Aragorn took this opportunity to speak, "Havo dad, Legolas,"

I stifled another groan as a fresh feeling of déjà vu washed over me. I could swear I had heard all this before, including the rather ominous speech Ada was now delivering to the council as a whole. The way he ended, by telling them that someone had to destroy the ring, was so familiar, I almost wanted to speak along with him, though now at least I knew why. I shook my head as Gimli leapt to his feet and ran forward, swinging his axe at the Ring with a yell. Gimli's axe did not survive the encounter.

Ada sighed and spoke, "The One Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli Son of Gloin, by any craft that we here posses. It was made in the fires of Mount Doom in Mordor, and only there can it be unmade," he paused, looking around the council, "One of you must do this."

The silence that followed could have been cut by a knife, before the Gondorion again began to speak, "One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep and the great eye is ever watchful. Tis a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this." He shook his head, "It is folly."*

Legolas again leapt to his feet, "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed!"

I groaned as the council dissolved into chaos, everyone was arguing except Ada, Aragorn, Frodo and I. Even Gandalf had joined in, in an attempt to calm everyone. I glanced at the Ring with a frown; I could hear it chanting with the very edge of my awareness. Frodo stood, pulling my attention, "I will take it!" I shook my head, no one had heard the poor hobbit, "I will take it!" The council went silent, everyone turning to look in shock at the brave little creature, "I will take the Ring to Mordor, though I do not know the way."

There was a moment of silence before Gandalf stepped forward, "I will help you bear this burden Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear."*

Then Aragorn came forward, "If by my life or death I can protect you, I will. You have my sword."*

Now Legolas, though he glanced at me apologetically first, "And my bow."*

Gimli jumped up, not to be outdone, "And my axe!" *

The Gondorion stepped forward, and I raised an eyebrow skeptically, but his intentions seemed pure enough, "You hold the fate of us all little one. If this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done."

There was a small moment of silence, in which I made my decision, before I stood, "I to shall join you," everyone was shocked when they heard my voice, but even more so when I threw back my hood, "The Traveler sets out again, on her last quest. You have whatever skills I posses young Frodo, I will protect you even if my life is forfeit."

The result was an uproar to rival the one before, until Ada stood and called for silence, "Enough! Kari shall accompany them, there is to be no more debate on the matter!" I was surprised, I thought Ada would have put up more of a fight, but maybe he had a vision or something saying I had to go.

"Wait!" I looked up in surprise as a hobbit burst from the bushes, "Mr. Frodo is not going anywhere without me!"

I smiled, though Ada was not so pleased, "No, it is hardly possible to separate you, even when he is invited to a secret council and you are not," He was about to continue, but was interrupted by another yell as two more hobbits came running in.

"Wait! We're coming too! You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!"

Both stopped next to Frodo, and the other one spoke, "Anyway you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission…. quest….thing…!"

The first leaned towards him, "Well that rules you out Pip."

Ada spoke again before the hobbit realized he was being insulted, " Ten companions… So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring."

* * *

* taken directly from the movie The Fellowship of the Ring


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings or any of its characters. Kari is the only one that is mine**

Chapter 6

As the Council dispersed I received many unpleasant looks, both from the other members of the Fellowship and the rest of the Council. I could feel Legolas' eyes burning into my back, he was worried for me, and he had many questions. Eventually it was only Ada, Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas and I left. I faced all of them, "I know you have many questions for me, but I would like it if you all took turns asking and waited patiently for answers please."

Gandalf was the first to speak, "Is your head paining you any less?" I nodded, though it still throbbed.

I winced when Ada cleared his throat and spoke one word, "Traveler?"

I decided to go for the simple answer, "That is what the Valar named me many years ago when my journey first began," He just raised an eyebrow. I sighed, "I used to belong in the world called Earth, but I died there when I was 14. The Valar then took me and named me the Traveler. I don't remember much yet, only the start of my adventure in the first world. The Valar told me I would travel to the different worlds in their times of need until I came to the world which held my soulmate."

"And you have found him. "

I nodded in response to Aragorn's statement, and then turned to Legolas, "My task here is never to leave your side, no matter what," He looked a bit shocked, oh well, "I also must help return this world to peace before I can rest."

Legolas frowned slightly, "Must you? I have not seen your skill with the sword, and I worry for you."

I smiled gently at him, "I am older and more experienced then you think melleth. I have fought many wars in many worlds. Each with their own type of monster, or evil," he still didn't look convinced, "If it will put your mind to rest, I will spar with you on the morrow."

He looked a bit surprised, then seemed to get an idea, "If I bring another, who is more skilled then I, would you spar with him as well?" I nodded, I didn't see why not.

"Very well then," Ada spoke, "Now all of you should get some rest," It was funny, seeing him gaze sternly at Gandalf and Legolas as if they were his children. We all left him there, still deep in thought, contemplating only Valar knows what.

* * *

I faced Legolas with a grin, I was heavily armed, having taken a trip to the armory earlier with Elladan and Elrohir and finding all of my favorite weapons. I mentally checked myself, sword? Check, 3 hidden daggers? Check, throwing knife? Check, bow and arrows? Check, I was set. I regarded Legolas curiously; he was standing still, and, to all appearances, quite relaxed. But I could see that he was alert, taking in everything around him as he conversed with Glorfindel. I decided it was time to start, "My Lord Legolas! Will you now spar with me?"

He grinned, "I accept your challenge My Lady Kari, draw your weapon!"

"Not yet, I would have you attack me as I stand, so as you may see how quickly I draw."

He looked quite nervous at that, but Glorfindel said something to him which must have reassured him, for he suddenly leaped forward, drawing his twin long knifes as he ran to me. I waited until he was close, carefully watching how he moved, before I drew my own sword with a carefully timed upward sweep that caught his dagger on the down swing. I flicked my wrist, twisting the dagger out of his hand and catching it in my left to block his other. He leaped back; surprised to find that now I was in possession of his other dagger.

I grinned and leapt after him, not giving him time to recover. I swept into a series of moves, making sure to keep my hands low, to goad him into making an overhand swing at my head. I quickly switched the dagger to my right hand as he fell for the trap and stepped towards him as he swung, crossing my blades above my left shoulder to catch his. I quickly withdrew the dagger from the trap as I stepped into him, whispering, "Gotcha My Lord," and poking him in the ribs with the handle of the dagger.

We both stepped back and he looked at me in surprise, "You tricked me into making that overhead… You truly know the way of the sword."

I laughed and tossed him my dagger, "I first learned to use weapons in the company of those whose job was to read others, and make them do what they wanted. Spies I guess you could say, but they also were the law enforcement. They took commands only from the king, and they were the main strategists behind every battle. But enough of that, who was it that you wished me to spar with?

He shook his head with a mischievous smile and turned away, "My Lord Glorfindel, the Lady awaits."

I grinned at him, "Ah, so now you want me to spar with the Balrog Slayer," I winked at Glorfindel, "I see how it is."

Legolas frowned in confusion, "What?"

Both Glorfindel and I burst out laughing, but I quickly stopped when Glorfindel suddenly drew his sword and came at me. I drew quickly and watched him, knowing he would not make the same move as Legolas. I waited until he was near, as if I expected him to, then suddenly leapt forward with a dizzying series of jabs and swipes, even switching hands every few moves. I could see that he had to concentrate fully in order not to be injured, but that it was not hard for him. His sword seemed to flow as smoothly as water as he carefully parried each of my blows.

I kept my sword in my right hand through the next sequence, then threw myself backwards over my right shoulder, kicking out at him with one foot and drawing the dagger out of my other boot as I flipped over my hand. I stood, sidestepped his quick thrust, and jabbed at his sword wrist with my dagger, giving him a shallow cut along the top as I drew my hand back, then making a slicing motion down, miming cutting his wrist open. As he went to bring his sword back, I ducked and swiped at his feet, he jumped to avoid my sword, so I punched him in the chest with the dagger's hilt and caught his heel with my own, sending him tumbling backwards. I leapt on him, pinning his sword arm across his chest with my knee and holding the other arm with my sword, knowing he was too strong for me just to hold it. I pressed my dagger lightly to his throat, grinning, "Do you surrender my Lord?"

He chuckled at me, "You are more swift and crafty then any I have ever had the honor to fight, My Lady. Yes, I surrender."

I jumped up, offering him a hand, "Thank you. And you are a pleasure to spar with. As quick and crafty as my teacher, but with a completely different style. It's a relief not to have to worry about him throwing something at you to see if you are alert enough for his liking."

He laughed as I pulled him up, "No wonder you are so skilled at keeping an eye on everything at once, I –" he was cut of as I whirled around, hooking my sword with one of Legolas' daggers on each side. I winked at him and twisted my wrist powerfully, sending both of his daggers flying and ending up with my sword at his throat, "Yes melleth?"

He gaped at me for half a second before he recovered himself with a chuckle, "Just seeing how you did when you were unexpecting, but it seems I need not worry."

I laughed and put my sword away, turning slightly so I faced both of them, "Satisfied My Lords?"

I was surprised when Ada's voice came from behind me, "Quite. I have not seen such skill since the days of Gil-Galad."

I whirled, to see I had gathered quite the audience. The whole fellowship was standing there, along with Arwen. The Twins were still there, and they had been joined by the Mirkwood delegation, as well as Gloin and some of the people of Rivendell. I turned back to Ada, "You praise me beyond what I deserve Ada. I have been trained in the ways of every world I traveled in, not only one. That gives me an advantage, for I always have something to call upon if one way fails."

He just shook his head, but did not push his point. Aragorn and Boromir both stepped forward, Aragorn stood to one side as Boromir took my hand and nodded, paused as if to say something, then nodded again before walking off. I smiled; he was a good man, just a bit proud and under the weight of a heavy burden. That was his way of apologizing, and of accepting me as a comrade in arms. I turned to Aragorn, noticing he looked rather troubled, "What troubles you, brother?"

He shook his head and looked at me silently for a moment. When he spoke, it was for all to hear, "I see now that you are more skilled with the sword then any being I have ever met. I Speak on behalf of the entire Fellowship when I say this, forgive us for doubting you, Traveler, we are honored to be your companions on this, your last journey as the Traveler. Welcome, Kari Morningstar, The Fellowship, let us now all feast together, with no enmity between us," here he eyed Legolas and Gimli and I had to hold back a chuckle, "So that we may learn more of each other before we set out tomorrow morning."

* * *

I looked down the table at the Hobbits and laughed, they were all sitting around Boromir and Aragorn, regaling them with tales of the Shire, Merry and Pippin were the loudest, gesturing hugely as they told Boromir of their adventures in a "Farmer Maggot's" fields, or told him of their favorite tavern, the "Green Dragon". Frodo and Sam were sitting on either side of Aragorn quietly telling them of Bag-End and the forests near Hobbiton. I turned back to Legolas as he took my hand in his beneath the table. He was looking at me with I soft smile on his face, as if he thought I was as beautiful as in angel at that moment, "You are stunning tonight, Melleth-nin," he said softly.

I blushed, "And you are quite handsome, My Prince,"

He smiled, "Would you like to take a walk with me in the gardens?" I nodded. He stood and held out a hand for me, I took it, standing as well. I almost yelped in surprised when he whirled me around and then into his arms, so I was standing leaning against him. He leaned down to whisper in my ear, "Shall I lead the way my Lady?"

I closed my eyes, shivering slightly as his hair brushed my neck, it tickled! I opened my eyes and tilted my head back to look up at him, "Lead on My Lord."

He chuckled and stepped to my right, keeping his left arm around my waist as we walked out and into the gardens. It was a beautiful night. I could hear the Waterfalls in the distance, and someone singing not to far away. The stars were brighter then I had ever seen them before, almost as if they were close enough to touch. The stone of the city gleamed in the moonlight, looking like an underwater water city of pearl. There were even some night time flowers still blooming, beautiful little white delicacies that lined the paths and grew in little clusters by the benches that lay nestled under some of the trees. I sighed and closed my eyes, letting the peacefulness of the valley wash over me. Legolas stopped and turned to face me, both hands on my waist. I opened my eyes and looked up at him, smiling softly.

He spoke, "I could not stand to lose you Kari, My Love, My Star. Please promise me you will be careful."

I looked up into his eyes. They were full of love, but also full of worry. I closed my eyes and rested my head on his shoulder, holding him tightly, "You must promise me this as well Melleth, please?"

He rested his head on mine, "I promise."

"As do I."

* * *

**Hopefully I will get a couple more reviews this chapter, the small amount I have been receiving is rather discouraging, and I thank those of you who have taken the time to at least say 'good job'. I hope you guys like this chapter, sorry if its a bit short.**

**Always, Kari**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings or Ranger's Apprentice. Kari is the only thing which is mine. **

* * *

Chapter 7

_I dreamed that night, I dreamed of my time in Araluen, with Halt and Will. It was after we had killed the two boar, and Will and Horace had finally stopped their foolishness and become friends. Will and I were out practicing..._

I frowned in concentration. Halt had set up four targets at different ranges, telling us never to shoot the same target twice in a row, or to both shoot the same target at the same time,which proved rather difficult. We even had to make sure no more than five seconds passed between each shot. I waited until Will fired the first arrow of his set, then fired mine, going in the same pattern by following where he shot. It was a system we worked out to practice quick aim.

"Collect," I said, setting down my bow. We had decided to have a signal that we were both out of arrows so that we didn't ever accidentally shoot each other.

We both turned when we heard a footstep, automatically stepping together to provide a more defensive position. I was startled to find three Battleschool apprentices standing there watching us. I let Will handle the talking, "Good Morning, what brings you down here?"*

I stayed silent, looking at them carefully. They all carried thick canes, and their expressions held something suspicious. I couldn't really tell why, but I really did not like these three boys.

Then the blonde one spoke up, "We're looking for the Ranger's apprentice."*

I almost laughed, "Which one?"

It was the red-head's turn to speak, he didn't hide the fact that he was glaring at me very well, "Both of them!"

I almost rolled my eyes when Will smiled, "Well, you've found them, what can we do for you?"

The blonde one spoke up again, "We've brought a message from the Battleschool for you,"* He was still smiling, but something was off, and they were to close. We backed off a pace.

This time it was the third boy, the tall, olive-skinned one, that spoke, "It's about what happened at the boar hunt,"* He was definitely _not_ smiling. I kept my face carefully expressionless as I regarded the three of them. Something was very wrong, the blonde boy was still smiling, but the other two looked like this really wasn't something to smile about.

"You know," Will said, "people are talking a lot of nonsense about that. I didn't do much."*

"We know!" It was Mr. Red-head again, and he sounded angry. we stepped back again as they moved closer. Halt always told us never to let people get to close, _no matter who they are. _

"But when you go swanking around telling everyone you saved a big, clumsy Battleschool apprentice, you make us look foolish," the tall boy accused*. We both frowned at him.

"I never said that!" Will protested. "I..."*

While we were distracted, Blondie tried to drop a sack over Will's head, and Mr. Red-head tried to grab me. While Will evaded the sack and tripped Blondie, I took the short way and punched Mr. Red-head in the face. He wasn't happy, but at least he stayed back for a bit. I whirled when I heard Will cry out, then flew at Tall-dude, who had whacked Will with his cane. I gave him a punch to, even as Blondie recovered his feet and hit Will. I turned to kick him, when Mr. Red-head gave me a whack on the head. I staggered and cried out, striking out furiously and catching Blondie under the jaw. Tall-dude jabbed me in the ribs as Mr. Red-head hit my shins, sending me to the ground beside Will.

"Thats enough!"*

I looked up as the call made the boys stop, scrambling to my feet as they turned to see Horace standing there with a wooden Battleschool drill sword. Horace looked beat, with a black eye and a bloody lip, but the pure determination and hatred in his eyes made him quite intimidating. For a moment the boys hesitated, then they moved to encircle Horace, momentarily forgetting Will and I. Bad move, I grinned and helped Will to his feet as the boys began to goad Horace. I was about to step in when an arrow ripped Tall-dude's cane from his hand. The same happened to Blondie. I smiled as I recognized Halt's arrows.

Not waiting for Halt to speak up, I ran to the targets and pulled out a few of each of our arrows. I came back and handed Will his, he had seen what I was doing and picked up our bows. I watched as Halt dealt with Mr. Red-head. Halt had his knife to his throat and was saying something to him, which apparently scared him witless. He nodded, then Halt shoved him away. He turned his attention to Tall-dude then, making him pick up his cane and give Halt his arrow. Then Halt made him fight with Horace. I smiled humorlessly as Horace ended up spanking him for quite a while. I grinned as Blondie tried to creep away, "Take one more step and I'll put an arrow through you."*

I nodded to Will. "Make that_ we'll _put _two_ arrows through you."

Halt glanced at us approvingly, "Good idea, aim for the calves. It's a very painful wound."

I watched Horace then take care of each of the bullies in turn, but my thoughts weren't on what I was witnessing. The three boys did deserve punishment, and I was relieved to see them taken care of, but it was slightly disturbing to me how Halt, Horace and Will seemed to be happy to see them hurt. For me, it would have been an necessary, but unpleasant task. Yet Horace seemed to enjoy it. I shrugged it off and joined Halt and Will after Horace had laid the last one out cold with a punch. I shook Horace's hand and thanked him, but my mind was still far away...

* * *

"Kari, rise and shine! You leave today My Lady, and you mustn't be late, else the Fellowship shall leave without you!"

I groaned and rolled over... right off the edge of the bed. I hit the floor with a thump and growled crankily as I stood up. I never have been much of a morning person, despite the name the elves gave me. I huffed at the clothes Nerressa held out for me, it was another of Arwen's "Lady" tunics, "Don't tell me I have to wear these the whole trip?" I really did not mind them all_ that_ much, I was just cranky and felt like complaining. Narressa laughed at me and I pouted, "They make me look girly. And they're really tight," I picked at the laces of the one I had just put on, "And these stupid laces are annoying."

Narressa just laughed at me again and swatted my hands away, "Oh stop acting like a child and let me lace up this tunic."

I grew solemn when she said that, "In all rights Narressa, I _am_ still a child," I looked away as she finished with my tunic, "I haven't aged physically since the Valar took me from my world. Only mentally, from all that I have seen and done," I faced her, "I am still a child Narressa. Here, in my heart, I am still a scared little girl. A little girl who was ripped from her childhood by tragedy, and not allowed to heal. A little girl who has seen and done more than many seasoned and battle hardened warriors. A little girl who has been the _pawn_ of gods that she believed were the product of some geniuses imagination. A little girl who was used to help others, no matter what she had to pay, for many years in many worlds. A little girl who has never been able to just say, "No. What about _my _happiness?". A lonely, sad little girl who was thrown into the wide worlds before she ready. I must go on Narressa, no matter how I feel inside. I am the Traveler."

She looked at me in slight shock, "Forgive me. I did not mean to upset you so."

I shook my head and turned away grab my belt, shoulders drooping. I was about to andwer when there was a knock on the door. I immediately straightened and schooled my expression, "Enter."

I was surprised, to say the least, to find a whole group of elves, and Aragorn, outside my door. I raised an eyebrow at Legolas, who was leading the party, "And why have you brought a crowd of people to my door Melleth?"

He chuckled, "Your family and I have gifts for you before we depart."

I almost took a step back I was so surprised, "…Gifts?"

Ada and Arwen stepped forward with mischievious smiles. Ada heald something out to me, "A weapon worthy of the Morningstar, my duaghter. How could i allow you to depart without a proper sword?"

I took the sheathed blade reverantly from his hands, examining the hilt and scabbard. The hilt was wrought of mithríl and gold, delicate leaves intertwing around the sturdy branches of the crosstree. The andle was wrapped securely with leather, ending in an ornately carved pomel that held a single glowing ruby. It was beautiful, but strong and deadly. The scabbard was mostly plain, with elvish words burnt into the leather in patterns alonside leafed vines. I slowly drew the sword, admiring the engraved words that wrapped around the blade just above the hilt. I held it in front of me in a warriors salute, feeling its superb balance and analyzing its keen edge. I grinned wolfishly, "Thank you Ada, for this is indeed a blade beyond any I have had the honor to wield."

He smiled and nodded, stepping back as Arwen approached me. She took the again sheathed blade from my hands, and fastened it carefully to a wide, sturdy, and yet beautiful belt. She removed the belt I was wearing and placed her own around my waist. She went to speak through her tears, but I silenced her with a hug, "Thank you, my sister."

Now Elladan and Elrohir stepped forward, bearing a set of daggers. Each held two, Elrohir had a wide-bladed throwing knife and a good sized dagger that would both hang in their own scabbards. Elladan held two identical knives that could be hidden in my boots. They to wordlessly armed me, then hugged me as they stepped back.

Then Aragorn approached, holding a pair of engraved gauntlets. He spoke quietly as he strapped them to my forearms, "Wear these and remember thy brother, Morningstar." I just nodded to him, to emotional to speak. And then it was Legolas' turn. I faced him, and saw that he was carrying a beautiful bow, elaborately carved in the manner of the Wood-elves. He also carried a quiver full of white-fletched arrows. He came forward and strapped the quiver to my back, handing the bow to Aragorn as he did. He kept his eyes on mine, even as he handed me the bow, "Kari Aran, the Traveler, Elrondion," here he paused, "Warrior princess of Mirkwood."

I gasped and flung myself into his arms, I couldn't help myself. He had just declared me _his. _Wonderfully, irrevocably, undeniably, _his. _He wrapped his arms securely around me and held me close, whispering elvish in my ear. I could not understand him, though it was soothing and gentle, full of love. I pulled away slightly and smiled up at him, still unable to find words in my happiness.

"If the Prince would release his Lady for but a moment, I also have a gift."

I kissed Legolas quickly on the cheek before turning to Narressa. She was holding a large flowing cloak made up of some material I had never seen before. It was a beautiful, natural shade of green, and seemed to be made of some kind of silk. She grinned at my wondering expression, "It is made of the silk of the spiders that roam Mirkwood. Sturdy, light, and made to disguise you from unfriendly eyes. It will keep you cool in the warm days of travel, and warm at nights. Wear it in memory of your friend and advisor, Narressa."

I could not stop myself then from crying as she placed the cloak around my shoulders. It even had a flap so i could wear it over my quiver, but still be able to reach my arrows unhindered. The brooch she fastened it with was the same one I had seen her wearing at the feast. I pulled her into a tight hug, rocking her side to side a bit as i cried into her shoulder, "We _will_ meet again, my dearest friend. Whether it be in ages long to come on the distant shores of Valinor, or as soon as this war ends, we _will_ meet again. This I promise you."

She could not find her voice to speak in return as she pulled away. She dashed at her tears, then made a shooing motion, "Oh, get on with you. You'll be holding everyone up at this rate."

I just grinned slightly and shook my head, taking Legolas' proffered arm as he lead me out into the courtyard. I sighed and glanced around as Ada blessed our departure. I would miss this place, that is true, but I was eager to get out and see this wonderful new world. I looked back once and raised a hand in farewell to all those gathered for our departure. It was starting. The war for Middle-Earth had begun.

* * *

**I want to say thank you so much to Book-nerd(Guest) and Clementine Folchart for faithfully reviewing. I hope you guys like this chapter, I added a bit of her memory of her time in Araluen, which I will continue until she comes to the memory of being throw to the next world, then it will change to a different cross-over. I'm not sure which one yet ;). I won't put in every memory though, only important ones. **

**Please Review with any suggestions or constructive criticism, I am always willing to listen to others opinions. **

**Always~ Kari**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings of Rangers Apprentice. **

* * *

Chapter 8

_As I looked around me, I felt a sense of foreboding. Despite the cheerful cries of Boromir and the Hobbits, this place reminded me of another such time. It was after that fateful gathering, where we met Gilan and set out after the Kalkara. We were just entering the Plains of Uthal, a barren, forsaken place..._

"Suns going down," Halt said, "We may as well camp here."*

We all dismounted, stiff from the many days of hard riding. I patted Lennie's neck as I loosened his girth.

Gilan looked around unhappily, "That's one thing about this blasted place, one spot is as good as another to camp. Or as bad."

I chuckled drily, "At least we'll be able to see if anyone, or any_thing _approaches." I unhooked my pack from Lennie's saddle and tossed it on the ground beside Halt's. I glanced out over the Plain, it was going to be a long night...

I woke up to Gilan shaking me, then quickly making a gesture for silence. I glanced around, Halt was waking Will, but it hadn't been more than an hour since we fell asleep. Then I heard it. Above the keening of the Stone Flutes and the wind in the grass, I could hear a high-pitched ululating cry. It was answered by a slightly lower pitched cry that seemed to be to the left of the first. I suppressed a shiver as Halt spoke, "It's the Kalkara, the have a new target, they are hunting."

* * *

"Crebain! From Dunland!"*

I jumped with a gasp as Legolas cried out, leaping from the rocks. Aragorn raced towards camp, throwing gear in bushes as he went, "Hide!"

I glanced around, then realized the cloak I was wearing was practically a Ranger's cloak. I grinned and pulled the cowl up, fading into the shadow of some rocks. I watched the birds fly over, noting that they looked just like any regular crows. I frowned at them, knowing they wouldn't see me, not if I didn't move that is. I glanced over at where Aragorn and Frodo were hiding, careful not to move my head. Aragorn was looking around worriedly, as if trying to find me. I grinned slightly, I could have fun with this.

"Kari?"

I looked to where Legolas had just emerged from his hiding place, calling out for me. I smiled and watched as the rest of the Fellowship appeared, looking around. I called out to them, without moving, "I am here my friends."

Gimli spun around, then gave up, "Where's 'here' lassie?!"

I chuckled softly, waiting for most of them to face where I was, before taking a step towards them, throwing back my cowl with a grin, "Here is up here, Master Gimli."

I chuckled when he jumped and roared at me, "Don' go surprisin' us like that lassie!" He paused with a confused frown, "Where'd you go anyway?"

I laughed and gestured to the shadows behind me, "Why, just here in the shadows," I grinned micheviously, "I learned a few tricks in hiding and unseen movement quite some time ago. It comes in handy when there's no real cover about." I leaped down to land lightly next to Legolas, my expression turning grim, "How shall we proceed Gandalf? Saruman's spies are watching the passage south."

"We must take the Pass of Caradhras, the Redhorn Gate."

* * *

_We were surrounded by snow. The pass was filled up to our chests with it. We had to carry the Hobbits so they did not get buried and freeze to death. Legolas and I walked along the top next to tge rest of our party, trying to watch for trouble through the growing blizzard. I looked down at the path Gandalf was making and sighed, remembering happier times..._

Will and I were riding behind Halt through the snow, practicing identifying tracks. Halt was currently lecturing will about the importance of being completely aware and focused. I agreed with him, but had to choke back chuckles every now and then as i compared him to Mad-Eye Moody in Harry Potter. I stopped my rediculous train of thought when I spotted a trail of churned snow off to the left of us. "Halt? What's that?" I asked puzzled, it was not a track I'd seen before, but it was obviously something huge.

"That's a wild boar, and a large one by the looks of it." He frowned and turned to follow the tracks, "Come on."

I glanced at Will and he shrugged, as clueless as I, so we just followed, not bothering to ask questions because Halt was in his 'No questions mode' as I liked to call it. We followed the trail for about half an hour before we reached a small road. Halt stopped and dismounted, examining something on the ground. I watched the farmer that was hiding in the bushes with amusement. I had felt him watching as we approached the road, and decided to keep an eye on him. He rustled the bushes and I steuggled to hide a smile as Will's eyes widened and he raised his bow, calling out to Halt. I allowed myself to grin as Halt replied, "I hope you're not thinking of shooting that poor old farmer who's hiding behind those bushes."**

I chuckled to myself as the exchange continued, the 'old farmer' expressing over and over again that the boar was an 'evil porker' as he wrung his hands nervously and introduced himself as Salt Peter …because he liked salt on his pork. I nearly fell off I was trying so hard to suppress my laughter as Halt tried to get Salt Peter a message to deliver to the Baron. Salt peter was expressing disbelief that Halt was who he said he was…

"No, no, no," he said definitely. "You can't be him. Why, the Ranger Halt is as tall as two men- and as broad. A giant of a man, he is! Brave, fierce in battle, he is. You couldn't be him."**

I struggled to stay composed as Halt tried to regain his temper and get Salt Peter to deliver his message.

_I didn't realize I was grinning to myself as I thought back until Legolas placed a hand on my arm, looking at me curiously. I smiled at him, "Good memories, melleth." He smiled back at me and pushed forward to walk by Gandalf. I gazed after him, smiling softly._

* * *

"There is a fell voice in the air!"

Legolas' call made me stop and look around, listening intently until I heard the dark muttering. I cursed under my breath and ran to join Legolas as Gandalf bellowed, "It is Saruman!" then began to yell counter-somethings at the mountain. The rest of the Fellowship pushing themselves against the cliff-face to avoid falling boulders. Suddenly lightning flashed, followed by a crack and a mighty rumbling. I didn't need to look up to know what was happening, "Avalanche!" I yelled and grabbed Legolas, who was holding Gandalf, and drug both of away from the edge. Legolas spun and pinned me against the cliff with his elbows on either side of my head. He leaned over me as the snow reached us, sheltering me from the impact as much as he could. When the avalanche passed us, leaving the entire Fellowship completely buried, Legolas stood up, pushing one arm up and out of the snow so he could climb out. I squeaked in surprise when he grabbed me around the waist and unceremoniously tossed me out ahead of him. I pouted at him as I helped Marry and Pippin out of the snow.

"We must get off the mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the West Road to my city!"* I glanced at Boromir as he said this, taking the Hobbits from me.

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!"* Aragorn replied angrily.

I almost groaned out loud when Gimli spoke up, "If we cannot pass over the mountain, let us go under it! Let us go through the Mines of Moria!"*

I looked away from them as Frodo decided we would pass through the mines. I had remembered crying about something that happened in the mines, I couldn't remember what as of yet, but felt I should still warn Gandalf, Aragorn and Legolas at least. I jumped when someone placed a hand on my shoulder, only to realize it was Legolas and lean wearily into him, surprising him, "What ails you melleth? Are you well?"

"Something is going to happen..." I trailed off, searching for words, "In the Mines. Something that... saddens me. Something will happen, I think Gandalf can sense it. I do not remember what it is, but it scares me. Maybe that is why Gandalf is reluctant to take this road… because he fears what we might face. I do not believe we will meet Gimli's kin, at leadt not as we expect to."

Legolas tightened his hold on my shoulders and pulled me close to him, "If Gandalf indeed knows of this… fear. Than it is not your burden. Do not worry melleth, it will come to pass as the Valar wish, for good or ill."

I sighed, I guess his words were meant to console me, but it did not work very well. I reluctantly pulled away from his comforting warmth, trudging down the hill after the rest of the Fellowship.

* * *

_I watched with a heavy heart as Will took off towards Castle Redmont, it would be a hard journey for him to make by himself. Especially with the suspicion he and I shared that Halt was the one being hunted. I mounted up as Halt turned to speak to Gilan. I did not know why he chose me to accompany him instead, but Gilan had given Blaze to Will as Halt had decided I was going with him after the Kalkara. He did not tell me why, and I did not expect him to. He was just like that. He'd tell me if he thought I needed to know, but otherwise he stayed silent._

_"Kari."_

_I looked up at Halt. He had a strange expression on his face, but I could not tell what it was. He turned and gestured for me to follow, pushing Abelard into a steady trot. I waved to Gilan as a followed, wincing apologetically at his rather forlorn expression. I could tell Halt explained himself to Gilan, it was the only reason he did not put up more of a fight, but I was still unsure. _

_We continued at the Ranger's forced march pace all throughout that day and the next, rarely speaking other than what was necessary. As we grew closer and closer to the ruins I became more and more nervous and jumpy, it did not help that Lennie was snorting at every sound and tense as my bowstring. Suddenly Halt stopped and swung down from his saddle, examining the ground closely. I stood up in my stirrups, only to see that the Kalkara's trail had disappeared. Halt turned back to me, looking even more grim than usual, "They split up. We'll head to the Gorlan ruins and make our stand there," he remounted, "I don't fancy our chances out here in the forest."_

* * *

"The walls of Moria!"

Gimli's exclamation tore me from my memories, drawing my attention to the towering cliff in front of us. I raised an eyebrow, yes, the cliffs were impressive, but to call them _walls _seemed to be a vast exageration. Gandalf and Gimli proceded to tap along the wall, as if they were looking for a door, as Gimli soon clarified, "Dwarf doors are invisable when closed!" He stated proudly.

"Even their own masters cannot find them if their secrets are forgotten."

I chuckled as Gandalf said that, looking at Legaolas, "Why doesn't that surprise me?" Was his cool response. I laughed aloud at that, not noticing as Gandalf stopped in between to old and twisted trees, running his hands along the stone and murmuring to himself. I did notice, however, when the Hobbits gasped and turned to see the source of their amazement. It was a door. Or at least the outline of one in glowing silver. It was huge and delicately intricate. The silver weaving itself into thick culumns at each side, with an inscription in elvish across the top and multiple designs surrounding the seven pointed star that graced the center. I gaped at it, i may have seen many things, but nothing like this.

We had been sittingthere for hours already before Legolas joined me in my spot by the left hand tree. He sat down and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. I snuggled closer into his side, enjoying the warmth and comfort that came from his touch. Before I knew it I was dozing lightly, enjoying the peace I knew would soon come to an end.


End file.
